ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Birthday I Won't Forget
Story Jon, April and Jack are at Hyde Park, laying down enjoying the sun. April gets up. ' April: I have to get to college. Jon: Don’t be late getting home tonight. Jack: You have something special planned? Jon: Wait and see. '''April smiles and walks off to college. ' Jack: What surprise have you gotten? Jon: Like I’m telling you. Jack: Spoil sport. 'A dark cloud appears over Hyde Park. Jon and Jack stand up. Lightning strike the ground and Zs’Skayr appears. ' Jon: Zs’Skayr, took you long enough. Zs’Skayr: So you survived the Anur System then. Jon: You got run out of it didn’t you O’lord of the Anur System? Zs’Skayr: Mocking me will not help you at all. Jack: So this is Zs’Skayr then. Zs’Skayr: A male. Jack: Family member and I’m a Plumber. You have a few dangerous accounts on your record. Zs’Skayr: I’m flattered. Jon: Right, so you’re here to cause problems. Zs’Skayr: You seem to be right. 'Zs’Skayr fires a beam towards Jon and Jack, who both dodge. ' Jon: Right, times up. 'Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Echo Echo. ' Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Jack: Of all the aliens, that is whom you choose. 'Zs’Skayr fires another beam towards Echo Echo but Echo Echo counters with a sonic scream and Zs’Skayr gets knocked back and then flies off. The dark cloud disappears and sun rays beam down. ' Jack: Well that was easy. Echo Echo: Too easy. We need to keep tabs on him. 'Echo Echo hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and reverts to Human. ' Jack: So we should tell the Plumbers then. Jon: Yeah but we must tell them they have to tell us about Zs’Skayr and not go after him themselves. Jack: I’ll go tell them now. Jon: I’ll go and scout around. 'We see April and Stacie walk out a class room in her college. They stop near the lockers. ' Stacie: Jon’s on the news again. April: What? 'Stacie gets out her smartphone and shows it to April. April see’s Jon is on the news. And a picture of Zs’Skayr is on the news as well. ' April: Zs’Skayr! 'Zs’Skayr appears in front of April and Stacie. ' Zs’Skayr (grinning): You called? April: Ah for. '''April absorbs the concrete wall and becomes stone form. Stacie stands behind April. Zs’Skayr: Another family freak. When does it stop? April: You’re one to talk! Zs’Skayr uses his tentacles to grab hold of April. April creates a stone mace and knocks the tentacles away. Zs’Skayr knocks a pillar over and a dust cloud appears. When the dust cloud disappears, Stacie and Zs’Skayr are gone. April returns to Human form. ' April: Stacie? '''People start walking into the hall. April sees Stacie’s phone and picks it up. ' April: Where are you Stacie? 'The scene moves over to a café near the Thames. Jon is looking into the Thames. ' Jon: Where is Zs’Skayr? 'Stacie walks up to Jon. ' Stacie: Hey Jon. 'Jon turns around and sees Stacie. ' Jon: Hey, you finished college already then? Stacie: Yeah, the teacher was ill for my last lesson. Jon: So April is still at college then. Stacie: Yeah. Jon: Be sure to make it to my house. You need to be there for April’s surprise. 'Jon walks away. When Jon is out of sight, Stacie smirks. The scene moves to a street with a few shops on it. April is walking down the street and she sees Jack. ' April: Jack! 'Jack turns around and sees April. ' Jack: Hey. You’re taking your time getting home. April: I’m worried about Stacie. Jack: Why, what happened? April: We were in college, just leaving our lesson and then Zs’Skayr appeared. Jack: Zs’Skayr was at your college. April: Yeah, then he pulled a pillar down and a smoke cloud appeared. When the smoke cloud was gone, Stacie and Zs’Skayr were nowhere to be seen. 'April and Jack walk home. They enter the house and all of April’s friends are standing in the room. Stacie is there as well. ' Everyone: Happy Birthday! '''April looks shocked. April: Stacie! April runs over to Stacie and hugs her. Jon: Throw her a birthday party and Stacie is who she wants to see. Jack: They both met Zs’Skayr at her college. April and Stacie are still hugging. April: I thought Zs’Skayr got you. Stacie: Nah, there is nothing to be worried about. April: That’s good. While Stacie and April are hugging, Stacie smirks and Jon sees this. Jon: Of course. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and gets Wildvine. Wildvine grabs Stacie and pulls her away from April. April: Jon, what are you doing?! Wildvine: Only one person smirks like that! I’m right, aren’t I? Stacie: You got me. Zs’Skayr exits Stacie’s body. Wildvine puts Stacie down. Wildvine: Now you are safe to hug her. Jack: You could tell that from the smirking? Wildvine: Zs’Skayr’s teeth show when he is smirking, no matter what body he possess. Zs’Skayr: Smart. Wildvine: I think its best we take this outside! Zs’Skayr: I like your thinking! Zs’Skayr grabs hold of Wildvine and they both faze through the walls. They are in the front garden and it is night. Zs’Skayr lets go of Wildvine. Zs’Skayr: Ah, the fresh night air. Wildvine: Oh man. Zs’Skayr fires a beam and the beam is a lot stronger due to the dark. Wildvine smashes into the trees across the road. April, Jack, Stacie and all of April’s friends go outside. Zs’Skayr: Come outside to see your brother’s fate. April: I’m here to make sure of yours! April is about to move towards Zs’Skayr but is stopped by Jack who is holding her wrist. ' Jack: No. You are not engaging a battle against him. He is more powerful due to the darkness. Zs’Skayr: Smart. '''Zs’Skayr moves towards April but gets hit by electricity. Zs’Skayr is hurt a bit. ' Zs’Skayr: What?! 'Feedback walks over. ' Feedback: Next time, don’t choose a street full of electricity lines to attack me! 'Feedback uses the cords on his back to attach to Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr holds on, getting ready to pull Feedback but Feedback shoots electricity down the cords at Zs’Skayr. April runs towards Zs’Skayr and punches him. Zs’Skayr is on the floor, unable to move. ' Feedback: Nice punch. 'Feedback is about to go towards Zs’Skayr when a light appears next to Zs’Skayr and Zs’Skayr disappears. ' Jack: Oh well. '''The Ultimatrix times out and Feedback revers into Jon. Jon: Well that ruined tonight. April: It’s a birthday I won’t forget. Jon walks towards the garage. April looks sad. Jack: Why you sad? April: Jon’s surprise birthday party is ruined. A car sound is heard from the garage. April: And now he is going to drive away. Jon drives out of the garage and parks in front of April. April: You not going for your drive? Jon:' '''Nope, it’s for you. April: My favourite car! '''Jon gets out of the car and April jumps at him and hugs him tightly.' Stacie: Now that is a good present. Jack: Now, let’s party! Everyone walks inside apart from Jon and April, who are still hugging, but April is standing while hugging. Jon: I’m going to be gone for a while. April and Jon stop hugging. ' April: What do you mean? Jon: I can feel Ulticon get closer to escaping the Ultimatrix. And when he does, he will go after you and Jack. And then Stacie then the whole world. April: But we can help you. Jon: I need to get away. It’s for your safety. April: But I don’t want to loose you again like I did when that other version of you appeared. Jon: You won’t. '''Jon hugs April and April hugs back, slightly crying. ' Jon: I will send texts about how things go, and send messages to the Plumbers Academy. April: This seems like you are going forever. Jon: I’ll be back, that I promise. April: You better be back. 'April and Jon stop hugging and April kisses Jon on the cheek. ' April: Love you. Jon: Love you too. '''Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8 and runs off. April smiles and goes into the house, to enjoy the party. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Stacie April’s friends Villains Zs'Skayr Aliens Used Echo Echo Wildvine (First Appearance) Feedback XLR8 (cameo) Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes